


If Prime wasn't Prime

by Snowdream



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus Prime asks Snowdream an important question.<br/>Snowdream is in human form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Prime wasn't Prime

**Author's Note:**

> It came to me in a dream. Apparently I dream of space slugs and transformers.

“Would you still love me if I wasn’t Prime?” Optimus Prime asks, digit lightly running circles on her side. She frowns before glancing back at him. His optics are dim as she meets them. 

“I don’t care if you are Prime or not,” she says turning over to face him. She lays a hand over his chestplates. “I love this spark, whether you're Optimus Prime, Orion Pax or a space slug, I don’t care. It’s this spark.”

“Do you even know what a space slug looks like?” Optimus Prime asks, frowning down at her.

“Of course I do, between work and home I always take the scenic route to the nearest space slug habitat. How in the world am I going to have seen a space slug? I’m kinda limited to this planet.”

“This is what a space slug looks like,” Optimus Prime’s voice takes on a solemn note as her phone vibrates with a message. She opens it as Optimus Prime pulls away.

“Oh my gods, this thing is so—“

“—disgusting—“

“—adorable!” She finishes, Optimus Prime freezes as he looks back at her. His optics brighten as he stares. 

“Are you serious?” Optimus Prime continues to stare. A space slug is half organic, half mechanical, acid oozing bulbous, worm-like thing that has tentacles coming out of it’s body but the acid ducts have swollen enough to catch some parts of the tentacles so it attaches back to the gray colored body. The skin of the creature resembles deeply burned scales with bare patches of skin scabbed over with deep greenish brown crusts. The acid ducts freckle the creature’s body. The tail appears shredded as there are five strands of unevenly shaped pieces of skin trailing it. The head of the slug is jagged and marred with gashes as if it has rammed a ship. The eyes, all eight pair, are deep black with a glowing green pupil. The slug’s teeth are jagged and pointed every direction as green and brown slime dribbles out of it’s mouth. 

“It is so cute,” she says, finger petting the picture. 

“You are insane,” Optimus Prime shakes his helm as he looks at her. 

“Come here, my space slug Prime,” she says reaching out and pulling him back to her.


End file.
